Trick and Treat
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: Weiss doesn't like Halloween, so Yang takes her for some unorthodox trick-or-treating to set her straight. Smut ahead.


**A/N:** This is the finale for my Kinktober prompt series over at Archiveofourown. The rest might end up on this site if I find the energy of crossposting the lot of them.

* * *

Speaking of Yang, she was the only other person in their dorm room, currently sitting on Blake's bed with scissors in hand. Weiss paused and craned her neck to see that she was currently mangling a white bedsheet for some arcane reason.

"Yang, what are you doing?" she asked, walking to peek over Yang's shoulder.

"Halloween costume, duh. I didn't pick up sewing while you were busy boiling your skin off."

Weiss rolled her eyes. For someone who literally caught on fire when angry, Yang had shockingly little tolerance for proper shower temperatures. "Could have fooled me." Yang held up the sheet, showing that it had an enormous face cut into it. Two first-sized eyes close to each other in the middle and a jagged rictus grin doing a steep curve low below them. "Yang, that's way too big. The face is supposed to be on the head, not the body! The holes are so big it doesn't even look like a ghost."

Yang just shrugged and made a non-confrontational squeaky sound as she held the sheet up and measured it. Weiss sighed and turned her back to walk to her dresser, but she only got halfway there when she was jumped from behind. She shrieked in surprise and attempted to dance away, but only managed to lose her towel as Yang wrenched her arms behind her back. Getting into a wrestling contest with her was a bad idea in the best of days, but she still tried to resist until she felt a pair of handcuffs click around her wrists. She pulled at them, realizing that they were so heavy they were closer to shackles than simple cuffs.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" she hissed and shook the short chain around, making it clatter. Yang only hummed and threw the sheet on top of Weiss, blinding her. "Yang!"

"You said that you didn't like Halloween, so I decided to spice it up for you," Yang said and gathered some of the sheet around Weiss's neck.

"What? We don't have time fo— what is that?" She twisted away too late, and Yang strapped something on her throat on top of the sheet, making her unable to shrug it off.

"Why, a collar of course!" Yang said cheerily and spun her around.

Weiss sputtered incredulously. _"A colla—"_

She was interrupted by something pressing into her open mouth through the sheet mid-shout. She growled and tried to spit it out of principle, but she was on the backfoot and Yang had no problems keeping it in. When she began strapping it around Weiss's head, she realized that it had to be a ballgag which muffled her scathing comment into an indecipherable noise. The chains weighed heavily on her wrists, and the sheet was wrapped snugly around her head by the other restraints. She felt the air conditioning on her breasts, and with an increasingly intense blush it dawned to her that the "face" Yang had cut into the sheet was intentionally skewed so that the eyes sat right on her chest and the smile reached down between her legs, covering her fully only where it didn't matter. She grumbled out a curse and half-heartedly tried to land a blind kick on Yang's shin, missing and almost falling down, only saved by Yang grabbing her by the collar and pulling her up. A moment later she realized that the pull had been too sharp to be from a regular grip, and that was confirmed by the feeling of Yang twirling a leash in her hand.

"There we go, little ghost," Yang said and ran her hands down Weiss's body. The touch was charged with electricity, even through the sheet, and the layered restraints made Weiss's breath heavy. She let out a mumbled moan when Yang palmed her breasts and started toying with her nipples. The press of the bondage and the fluttering of the sheet on her skin were at the forefront of her mind, and the feeling of Yang against her back taking control made her breath waver.

Yang pulled at her nipples hard, making Weiss arch her back before she let go and gave her ass a firm spank. "Alright then, let's move on," she said and pulled away, giving her leash a tug. "The best part of Halloween is trick-or-treating after all, and we can't have you miss that."

Heat flooded through her body and she dug her heels in. That'd mean going outside where anyone could see! Nevermind the humiliating bondage, the costume covered nothing of importance except her face. Any passerby could see her how her breasts and hard nipples flashed from through the holes in the costume and how her pussy peeked through the tear in the sheet, and how Yang would lead her around like a... like a...

Weiss swallowed awkwardly with the gag in her mouth, her core feeling hot as Yang tugged her again. "Come on now, little ghost, before all the treats are gone!" Weiss took a hesitant step towards the door which raised a tingle in her spine, the feeling blooming into a full-blown shudder when Yang leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Good girl."

Weiss's heart hammered as the door clicked shut behind her and the slightly cooler corridor air tickled her skin, and her breath hitched as Yang pulled her by the leash, this time hard. Weiss stumbled after the pull, her ears burning as she padded after her.

"Oh, hey Nora!" Yang said and Weiss froze with her heart skipping a beat or two.

"Hiya-ang! What do you have here?"

Yang tugged at the leash to pull Weiss closer. "I caught a spooky ghost! She was so set on haunting the academy that I decided to take her trick-or-treating as a punishment."

"Punishment, hmm?" Nora hummed and leaned closer to Weiss's covered face. Weiss was certain that her blush shone through the fabric, and her breath hitched as she felt Nora's hands on her breasts. Her throat locked up as the groping grew rougher and a faint buzz of electricity tingled on her nipples. Just the thought of Nora groping her in public was so surreal she couldn't even moan. "She's been naughty, then?" Nora asked and ran her thumb over Weiss's nipple with occasional sparks making her jump.

Yang chuckled. "Very."

Nora made an "ooh" sound and spiked the current slightly, making Weiss gasp for breath at last. Her head spun, and she wasn't sure if she was out of breath because she had held it. "It's a good thing you shackled her before she could run loose." Nora clapped her hands on Weiss's breasts a few times before pulling back, leaving her chest tingling. "I'm afraid I'm short on treats now, but I do have this marker. If she's been naughty, you should let people see that, no?"

There was a sound of a pen uncorking and Yang hummed thoughtfully. "That's a great idea. Let's see..." She crouched down and drew a medium-sized circle on the sheet right above Weiss's pussy and started writing something on top of it, reading it out loud. "I have... been... 'treated'... to an... orgasm... this many... times. Exclamation mark." Weiss clenched when the two chuckled. She would cum. In front of others. Repeatedly. Her legs felt weak. "Let's start with that," Yang said and put the marker away. "People will know not to be too kind to you, hmm?" Weiss moaned in response and squeaked when Nora gave her ass a spank.

"Well, you two take care," she said and pulled away from Weiss. "You can keep the marker. I lifted it off Oobleck anyway."

Yang snorted. "Brave girl. See you around!" With that, she pulled the leash again and grabbed Weiss by her neck as they walked.

"You liked that, didn't you?" she murmured, the grip on her neck making Weiss shudder. She moaned quietly through the gag. Yang's grip tightened almost to the point of pain and she shook Weiss back and forth quickly. "Shamelessly showing off your tits for anyone who cares to see, with your wet cunt on display so everyone knows how much you enjoy it. Filthy." Weiss's pussy clenched as the words made blood rush to her ears. Heat was radiating from her crotch, and she tried to subtly rub her thighs together as they walked. "You know what they call that?" Yang husked and squeezed her ass through the sheet. "Being a slut."

Weiss tripped on her feet and fell down on her face, her legs shaking. _A slut._ The word played on repeat in her head, each time only adding to the building fire in her core. She moaned when Yang wrenched her up by the collar, and ended up coughing as it cut her breath short.

"You can breath alright through that?" Yang murmured and gently caressed her shoulder. Weiss nodded, the touch grounding her, and Yang gave her a quick pat. "Good. Let's go."

"Yang?" came Blake's voice from behind them, and Weiss jumped. "What are you doing?"

Yang turned around and gave Weiss's ass a slap to push her forward. "Oh, you know. Found a ghost and I'm taking her for a bit of tricking and treating, right?" Blake hummed and Weiss suppressed a shiver as she felt her eyes roam over the costume. Blake had to have put two and two together as to who she was.

"A ghost? I wonder who that might be." It wasn't like they hadn't... experimented before, and Weiss suddenly remembered the feeling of being pinned between her two teammates.

"It's a mystery," Yang snickered and gave her leash a tug, lowering her voice but not nearly enough for Weiss to not hear, "But between you and me, she seems to be a bit of a slut."

Blake hummed in agreement and gave her nipple a flick. "My, my. I have a little something for her right here."

Weiss fidgeted nervously as Blake's hands ran over her chest, and she gasped when she felt the signature silk ribbon be pulled taut under her breasts. More imagery flooded her mind from their previous stint with Blake where the ribbons had been used on her for great effect. Blake wove the cloth over her with familiar ease, occasionally summoning additional hands to hold the ends and poking a few strategic holes through the sheet to thread the ribbon through.

"There," she eventually said and planted her hand against Weiss's back, giving the ribbon a long pull. Weiss gasped as the woven harness constricted around her chest. The silk slid against the sheet and her skin, running over her shoulders, framing her breasts and pushing them up. It pressed tightly against her and made the upper half of the sheet mold closely to her form so that her breasts were fully exposed through the holes without the cloth being able to flutter to conceal them. Blake twirled the end of the ribbon into a knot behind her and reached around to palm her now-framed breasts. "That should keep her in her place, don't you think?"

Yang was about to answer when Weiss moaned quietly, and Blake huffed in amusement. "That's right," Yang said and slipped her hand under the sheet to caress Weiss's midsection, maddeningly not drifting lower. "We've got places to go and people to... Entertain. Thanks for the harness, Blake."

Blake nodded, the movement apparent against Weiss's head, and she put her mouth close to her ear. "Anytime," she whispered which made Weiss's throat go dry. And just like that, she slunk away and disappeared, leaving the two alone. The additional tightness on her chest was hard to ignore, and the ribbons pressed against her with every inhale.

"You're all nice and trussed-up now," Yang said and rubbed her hand on the front where the empty circle was. "Too bad you didn't get a treat there, hm?" She slid her hand lower and chuckled when Weiss sucked in a breath as the hand reached her sex. "So wet, too. You really wanted to have Blake's tongue on your clit, didn't you?" Weiss whimpered as Yang toyed with her, sliding her fingers up and down her sex but just barely touching her. She could feel the wetness clinging onto the digits. "Too bad. Maybe Pyrrha is more lenient," Yang said and pulled away, pushing Weiss forward in the same motion which made her stumble.

Yang pushed and pulled her forward, keeping her on her toes for the short trip. The nudges and yanks on the collar kept her off-balance, and by the time they stopped, Weiss's thighs were slick with arousal. Being carelessly pushed around like that was a turn-on alone, but doing so in public... Weiss throbbed. People had certainly seen. What more, the gag prevented her from swallowing easily and her saliva was soaking through the cloth which further added to the already-compromising ensemble.

There was a sharp knock and the sound of door opening, and they were greeted by Pyrrha's voice. "Hi— oh, you brought a friend."

"Damn right I did. I found a horny little ghost skulking about and took her trick-or-treating. So, which one do you prefer?" Yang emphasized her point by giving Weiss's ass a firm slap at the end.

"I, hmm. What if I choose 'trick'?"

Yang pushed Weiss's lower back forward and pulled the leash back, making her arch herself. "I mean, you have free reign."

"Ah, trick _her._ Interesting..." Pyrrha said and fiddled with the knot of ribbon on Weiss's sternum. "I can't really think of anythi— No, actually," she interrupted herself and pulled away, rummaging through something for a few moments before returning. "I got these. I'm not a fan and Nora said, and I quote, that the 'worthless things couldn't make a shrimp twitch.' I suppose I can donate them for a, well, good cause."

Weiss fidgeted nervously in place when Yang hummed appreciatively. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what was being "donated," but she didn't have much choice in the matter when Pyrrha stepped forward and pressed something next to her nipple. Weiss flinched from the sudden contact, but nothing happened as Pyrrha pulled away. There was just a sticker of some kind clinging to her skin, one which was soon followed by another on the other side of her nipple. A second pair was put on her other breast, and she was left confused. Were these some sort of wax strips?

"Alright," Pyrrha murmured to Yang, fiddling with something. "See this here, just press it and—"

Weiss shrieked when both of her nipples were suddenly zapped by a strong electric current, her mind blanking out for half a second until the current cut off. "Oh sh— sorry," came Pyrrha's voice suddenly. "They were left to maximum after Nora, oh gosh. Are you alright?" Weiss let out an exhale and blinked, her nipples throbbing intensely. She nodded anyway, feeling Yang's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's try that again, alright?" Yang said, and Weiss flinched when the current resumed. This time, though, it was a low buzz which just tingled pleasantly and made her ache for contact. She moaned when the current intensified slowly and eased back down. The cycle repeated a few times, going higher and higher until Weiss was squirming in place, her nipples prickling from the voltage.

"That's not too far from the maximum," Pyrrha said with interest in her voice when the current peaked again and died down.

Yang huffed and uncorked the marker. "I can tell she's a fan. Better put that on public record, let's see..." She hummed for a moment, and then Weiss felt Pyrrha sketch something on the fabric on her clavicle with the pen. Warm chills ran down Weiss's spine at the thought of being marked by a relative stranger. "Oh, that works perfectly. Thanks for the help."

"Ah, no problem. Sorry about the setting again."

"Don't worry. She's quite the electroslut, it turns out." Weiss gasped when the current suddenly shot up, a thousand tickling needles poking at her sensitive spots. Yang leaned closer to speak to her ear. "Because that's what she wrote on you. Electroslut." Weiss whimpered when the current briefly became painful and dropped again, becoming stable as a steady tingle. "Well, I'll be taking her to the next lucky one. See you around."

Pyrrha bid them farewell and Weiss found herself in the corridors again, this time with her nipples aching constantly. "Poor girl, still no treats for you," Yang said with faux sympathy in her voice as she made the current undulate up and down. The trickle of pleasure was a constant buzz clouding her mind, and her nipples had become incredibly sensitive to the point where she just wanted to rub herself against the nearest wall. The occasional tugs on the leash told her that it wouldn't be happening, so she just let out a slow whine. The sound turned to a half-moan when the current spiked up again, and Yang chuckled. "Though I'm not sure why this wouldn't be a treat for you."

"What is that?" a voice said from the side, and Weiss jumped again, still not used to bystanders.

"Trick or treat?" Yang asked, nonchalantly pushing Weiss to the front again.

"Trick or... Oh," the voice said, and it took Weiss a few seconds to recognize it as Emerald's. The transfer team. "Looks like she hasn't been, well, _treated_ too well, based on that tally count." Weiss inhaled sharply when she felt a finger press against her slit, and she shamelessly humped to get more contact.

"Pssh, she probably loves it more that way. Hot, wet and squirmy." Weiss protested and was quickly cut off by a squeak as the electricity peaked.

Emerald hummed for a moment, moving her finger back and forth on Weiss's slit. "I'm feeling generous today. I think I'll take the first tally."

Weiss let out a long moan of relief when Emerald pushed into her, her walls clamping hard on the finger. She hadn't even realized just how hollow she had felt until now, and her legs shook when Emerald slipped in a second finger.

"Wow, she seems pretty desperate," Emerald said and ground her palm against her clit, making her squeal. Yang responded, but Weiss missed it when the electric pads whirred up again and made her whole body throb. Her breathing came hard and fast as the simmering pleasure suddenly multiplied to the point of bursting, and she held her breath when Emerald ground against her clit to bring her over.

"Nah, I'll take the trick, actually," Emerald said smugly and pulled out, leaving Weiss's pussy empty and pulsing. The pleasure plateaued just before the point of no return, and Weiss whined desperately while humping empty air to get just a tiny bit more stimulation.

"You are an evil woman, you know?" Yang said but turned the electricity down to a minute trickle, leaving Weiss to groan and rub her thighs together in a vain attempt to push herself over.

Emerald chuckled and wiped her hand clean on the sheet. "I prefer the term 'opportunist'.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Want to send regards to the next users?" Yang said, ignoring Weiss's whines.

Emerald took the pen without responding and crouched in front of her, uncorking the pen it and tapping the other end against her stomach a few times. "Hmm, I got it. Tease... Me..." she wrote in big letters on both sides of the sheet against Weiss's thighs, drawing a few arrows towards her crotch for good measure. Weiss shook her head and groaned when Emerald blew a puff of air on her sensitive clit, the chill making her shiver. "I have an errand to run, but Cinder is in the dorm. You could swing that way."

Weiss blinked, her head still spinning from the sudden denial. Cinder? Miss Tall, Dark and Mysterious? She was shaken from her thoughts when the leash was yanked again, and Yang waved goodbye to Emerald. Weiss could feel the pulse on her clit the whole way there, something which only became worse as Yang gradually ramped the electricity back up to a pleasant buzz.

Another knock on a door, and this time a lower timbre spoke. "Ah, come on in. Emerald told me that I'd be getting visitors."

"So, trick or treat?" Yang asked as she pushed Weiss in, and Cinder wasted no time bending her over the nearest desk.

"A bit of column A, a bit of column B," she said and squeezed Weiss's ass through the sheet. "Mind if I do a small modification?"

Weiss could hear Yang shrug. "Sure, go ahead." There was a quick sound of scissors clipping, and Weiss felt a piece of cloth fall off her ass.

"Now she's properly accessible," Cinder all but purred as she kneaded Weiss's bare behind, even dipping low to drag her fingers through her slit which made Weiss gasp. She clapped her hand a few times against the supple flesh before pulling away, and Weiss's breath hitched when she felt something pointy and slick push against her sphincter. She kicked weakly and reflexively moaned as the plug was pushed deeper into her, spreading her open. Weiss's toes curled from the intense pressure as Cinder stopped and pulled it out, slowly working it in and out of her while going deeper with every stroke.

"That's black glass. Seems pretty expensive," Yang said from the side and idly flicked the electricity knob back and forth to make Weiss twitch occasionally.

"Don't worry about it. I have my sources." She pushed it in harder and kept up the thrust, and Weiss groaned as she was spread to her limit before the widest part passed and the toy slipped into her with the flared part sticking out. She exhaled and went limp, feeling at the same time utterly full and all too empty as the pressure steadily churned in her. "There we go," Cinder said and tugged at the base a few times, making Weiss jerk. "I thought I saw Emerald's handwriting on her front. Have you a pen for signatures?"

"Yeah, of course." Yang moved closer, and Weiss shivered when she felt the marker on her bare ass now, tracing quick lines on both of her cheeks. "'Push me' and 'pull me.' Nice." To emphasize that, Yang traced her hand down the small of her back and worked the plug around a few times, setting Weiss's nerves alight and almost pulling it out before letting go. "Yeah, that's just perfect. Thanks."

Cinder popped the cork back on. "Happy to help. Licorice was skulking about just a few minutes ago, and she'd probably be intere— ah, there she is." Both her and Yang turned around, and Weiss squirmed with wet heat pooling in her stomach from the position, her ass uncovered, plugged and marked. She tried to forget the intrusive feeling and wracked her brain. Licorice... The short girl with black twintails?

"Oh, hi. Well, trick or treat?" Yang asked and pulled Weiss up by the collar. Her feet were wobbly but she stayed upright, and the question got just a quiet hum as an answer. Weiss yelped when she suddenly felt lips on her clit, and she couldn't help but moan when Licorice started sucking at it hard. Noises spilled past her gag as her sensitive nub was finally given attention, and she would've fallen to her knees if it weren't for Yang keeping her up. The rapid licks and caresses made her shake, and she almost saw stars when Licorice twirled the tip of her tongue around her clit. Her moans sped up and she tensed just a moment too early as Licorice kissed her clit and clamped something hard on it.

Weiss squealed when the warm, wet mouth was replaced by a cold and hard clamp. It sent a flash of pain through her system, but even still she would have cum if it just hadn't come as such a surprise. She whined, twisted and shook her hips from side to side, either trying to make the pin swing enough to make her cum or to get rid of it, but neither happened and the orgasm slipped past her grasp again. When nobody stepped in to help her, she stilled, panting heavily, her clit throbbing like never before. The clamp was set just underneath it which pulled the swollen nub up, isolating it and making each of her heartbeats multiply the ache to be touched.

"Oh, trick again. My poor ghost here hasn't been treated once!" Yang said and patted Weiss's thigh in a reassuring manner.

"Life is unfair, sometimes," Cinder said lightly and turned on her heels. "Thank you for the diversion, but we do have paper— schoolwork to tend to."

"Oh, I got you. We'll be off, then." Yang started to move away but stopped suddenly. "What— Oh, the pen. Sure." There was another hum from Licorice, and she scribbled something on the cloth above her clit but below the still-empty circle. Yang leaned down to read it out loud. "'Bite my clit, smiley face.' Good one. Well, thanks again!" she said and pulled Weiss with her into the hallway.

Walking had been stiff before just because her legs were weak, but now the clamp on her clit monopolized her attention as every step made it go from side to side, feeding the throbbing emptiness in her every time. Yang didn't go any easier on her, tugging her to the side to make abrupt turns and toying with the electric pads to not let her forget those either. And on top of everything, the plug nested in her ass was shifting constantly no matter how short steps she tried to take, and all combined her body felt like it had been burned. Every inch of her skin felt flush and sensitive with her pulse centralized on her drenched core which was begging to be filled.

Yang suddenly stopped, and Weiss was about to breathe in relief until her blood froze over from a familiar, stone-cold tone.

"What might you be doing, miss Xiao Long?"

It was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, and even Yang stammered for a moment.

"I, er, we're trick-or-treating?"

Glynda's heels clicked closer, and Weiss felt a pit in her stomach. "And who might that be? I hope not an academy student because that would be a gross violation of the dress code." Weiss flinched when the familiar riding crop tapped her chin and made her raise her concealed head up.

"No, of course not," Yang lied. "Just a friend, you know?"

"A visitor," Glynda said and pulled her crop back. "And what have you been doing?"

"We're getting her tricked and treated. It's Halloween, you know."

Glynda didn't answer, and just traced her crop over the letters scribbled on the cloth. Weiss's heart was hammering, and her clit _throbbed_ from panicked arousal. Goodwitch was staring at her. At her stiff nipples, wet pussy, the humiliating text and the bondage rendering her blind and helpless. Her imagination ran wild. Would she pull off the sheet? Would she let them go? Would she—

"Bend over," Glynda said evenly and Weiss found herself falling forward, solid panes of smooth force laying her down mid-air with her ass up. Glynda tsked when the plug and the writing on her ass were revealed, and she traced her crop over her cheeks. Weiss could swear that the plug moved on its own. "This disgusting behavior warrants punishment." There was whistling in the air and Weiss had just enough times to blow her eyes open before the crop hit her ass, pain blooming behind her. She groaned through the gag as the throbbing set in, but Glynda gave her no pause and landed another strike on her other cheek, starting a rapid pace of swats.

Weiss writhed, but the telekinetic shell around her made movement almost impossible. She whined, moaned, huffed and made every noise in between under the barrage, her ass burning up with the rest of her body dealing with the spillover. Each hit made her rock back and forth, the plug shifting in her and the clamp on her clit sliding against the telekinetic wall she was held against, and she didn't even realize she was close before she came.

The pleasure suddenly bloomed from everywhere at once, and her eyes grew unfocused when for a few seconds she forgot that the strikes hurt, each hit just pooling sheer intensity into her body. Her pussy clenched emptily as she squeezed on the plug, each contraction sending a rush of pleasure up her spine as she lost herself to the climax.

She came to her senses an indeterminate amount of time later, lying on the floor. Her head felt stuffy and warm, and a second later she winced as the hot throbbing in her ass resumed. Glynda harrumphed, and with an ethereal tinkle raised Weiss up, supporting her where her legs couldn't. "You orgasmed, in public, from being beaten. Obscene." Weiss shuddered numbly, the words making her warm. There was a sound of a pen uncorking, and she held her breath as she felt Glynda pen something on her forehead. "D-e-g-e-n-e-r-a-t-e," she said out loud and underlined it. "Pathetic. I hope you are ashamed of yourself." After a short pause, she drew a single tally mark on the empty circle which counted her climaxes. Weiss shuddered. She didn't even feel shame, she just felt hot, and being told off by Glynda made her sex clench.

Without a word, Glynda dropped her to the floor and turned around, her heels clicking around the corner.

"Holy shit," Yang said after a while as she helped Weiss to her feet, "I did not see that coming." After a few moments, the awe from her voice died down, replaced by a slightly mocking tone which had Weiss's toes curling. "So, how does it feel to be a degenerate? Flaunting your body and cumming just from abuse?" She reached over to pinch Weiss's nipples hard, a choked groan escaping her throat as the sensitized nubs flared with a mixture of pain and pleasure. "So, so filthy... That showing deserves another note." Yang shoved her against a wall and took the pen again, writing on the fabric just above her ass. "'Spank me til I cum'," she said and pulled Weiss back forwards, "That's accurate, isn't it."

"Yang!" a voice said from behind them, and they turned around.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I heard that you were walking a pet ghost around so I wanted to drop by to help." Weiss blinked blearily, her brain working slowly until it clicked that it was Coco, the second-year student.

"Yeah, I've been trick-or-treating with her. So far it's been a success." She yanked Weiss forward and gave her burning ass a slap which squeaked out a moan from her.

Coco hummed briefly. "And yet the tally shows just one climax. We should show her that Beacon is as hospitable as advertised."

Weiss tried to swallow which resulted in a faint, gargled noise, and Yang spoke up. "Oh, how do you propose?"

"With this," Coco said and something buzzed quickly in her hand. Weiss inhaled sharply and Yang chuckled.

"I suppose she deserves it. Go ahead."

The toy buzzed to life again and Weiss groaned when Coco ran it over her nipples and down her body. It drifted down slowly, and her legs twitched when it reached her clit and clattered against the clamp still grasping it. She almost came from that alone when the toy drifted away, and she exhaled loudly. Half a second later it thrust up and into her snatch, driving a throaty moan out of her. She squeezed on the vibrating toy, and two strokes later she came again, still overly sensitive from the repeated denials. She curled and clamped her thighs shut to trap Coco's hand in place, the toy radiating pleasure in her as her walls massaged it urgently. She didn't have time to come down from her high when Yang pressed behind her and pulled at the plug insistently, making its widest point just barely slip out of her before shoving it back in. Her vision went white and she lost her footing, but Yang caught her by the harness and hauled her up as she struggled through her orgasm, legs spasming occasionally as the aftershocks wracked her body.

She choked out a whine and Coco pulled the toy out, leaving her hanging from Yang's grip and out of breath. "Does that count as one or two?" Coco said with a smile in her voice and rolled the deactivated dildo on Weiss's nipples, spreading cooling arousal on them.

"I'll judge that as just one. Wanna leave a mark?" Yang hauled Weiss higher to get her feet under her.

"Of course." Coco uncapped the pen and drew a tally mark next to Glynda's. "And then for the creative writing... I think I know." She placed the tip of the pen on Weiss's skin right above the vagina and started writing out loud, "Fill me up... heart." Oh god please, Weiss thought as Coco gave the pen back to Yang. She was still aching to be filled, and between the electric pads, the clamp and the plug, she couldn't cool down enough. "Well, I left Velvet in a bit of a pickle, so I really should go now." She slowly inserted the short dildo back into her without turning it on, as deep as it could go, and she left it inside her. "You can keep the toy. Think of it as a... Welcoming gift, little slut ghost. See you around, Yang."

Weiss shuddered when she realized Coco had been talking to her, and she had briefly forgotten her state of apparel. That was exactly what she had to look like; a slut. Her ass plugged and spanked red, her clit trapped between the jaws of a clamp, her body haphazardly bound and riddled with derogatory remarks and her pussy stuffed with a toy she had just cum around.

"Well well," Yang husked in her ear and dragged her fingernails over her exposed chest, "wasn't she generous. With that and your treat-cherry popped, we can start filling in that tally count, hm?"

Weiss whimpered, her body trembling from the mixture of arousal, adrenaline and excitement. Yes, please, write more on her!

"Hey, there she is!" came a voice from the hallway and Weiss's sex throbbed. She didn't even care who it was.

When Yang turned the vibrator on to a low setting, it all became a blur. An endless stream of people laughing, pointing and using her body in more and more creative ways. Hands, mouths and toys teased her to the brink and sometimes pushed her over. She was bent over, spanked and fucked with sexual fluids soaking into the increasingly torn defaced sheet, and every inch of her uncovered skin was scratched, pinched and tickled. Her chest was given special attention with the slowly dying electric pads giving her a backdrop of pleasure as her nipples were pinched and bitten. Her orgasms became a nebulous mess of pleasure rising and falling, the shifting hands and voices announcing tallies she didn't follow. She clearly remembered Nora coming back, though, apparently very amused by the "electroslut" scrawled on her collarbone and willing to give her all she could handle.

She gained apparel, too. While she lost scraps of the sheet here and there, people were eager to fill her in. Someone brought in ankle cuffs made of black leather which forced her to take tiny steps, and she thought it was the orange-haired cat Faunus who put a pair of nipple clamps on her. Someone else found a chain to connect them with, and after the dildo fell down enough times, someone slapped a sticker on her pussy which trapped the vibrating toy in. The clamp on her clit migrated around a few times, turning to squeeze directly on her clit before being replaced by a piece of tape and an egg vibrator which mangled what higher brain functions she had possessed at the time. The clamp eventually found its way onto the nipple chain where it held onto the swinging marker.

Yang made sure to tell her what each and every one of them wrote, and she shuddered even if she forgot them immediately afterwards. "Pinch me, pull me, tug me, bite me" written in circles around her nipples, "pain" and "slut" written on the underside of her ass, "toy storage" on her inner thighs, the list went on as people scribbled on her on the go. The tally count inside the circle reached the limit and started spilling over, with a few people making the noisiest climaxes on her face with tiny hearts. Everything ached for touch and because of it, with her body inflamed by the sensations as the repeated climaxes turned her body into raw mush.

She was in a heated daze, stumbling from one moment to the next until finally she found herself in their dorm room, alone with Yang.

"There we go," she murmured and started taking off the gear, Weiss just wobbling in place without the presence of mind to do much. As the ballgag fell down, she worked her jaw and realized that she was utterly exhausted, her eyes barely staying open. She hissed when clamps were removed and the stickers pulled out, until finally the sheet came off and Weiss was just empty. Not tired, not hurt, just entirely and utterly empty. Yang scooped her up in a limp princess carry and walked backwards into the shower room, and Weiss curled up against her without thinking anything but the steady warmth emanating from her.

"Shh," Yang cooed and hopped on one leg to flip the bath valve on. "You can see the pictures tomorrow."

Weiss mumbled something against her, not sure what she was even trying to say, and pressed harder against Yang's chest.


End file.
